The Prowlers
"We Are The Prowlers. . .We Stalk At Night The Day Will Come. . ." ~ The Prowler's Motto The Prowlers are one of the most dangerous organizations created by Rabbit Stalker. Created in order to target, and eliminate any of Rabbit Stalker's enemies. Rabbit Stalker has recruited four members, and they are all active. However, in the beginning there was up to ten members, it’s rumored he dealt with them one way or another when they questioned his motivations. Rabbit Stalker’s next move is to not only recruit more members, but to take over the dark web industry, and eliminate anyone who dare questions his motivations. History Origin Rabbit Stalker was only in his mid twenties when he thought about creating an organization that can help him with his goals. To murder those who opposed him before becoming RS, and to take over South Korea. He wanted to handle all the power to the country he grew up in, because to him it was unfair on how they treated people like him. Jungwon (RS’s real name) felt like in order to get back to the people who did him wrong, he will do wrong back as he thought it was the right thing to do. He was successful with recruiting up to ten members. Together, he named his group The Prowlers, as at night time they strike, and daytime they wait and stalk. In the beginning, when there were ten members, they were unstoppable and were able to murder up to twenty people in the matter of four months. However, his ten members, which were, Alpha, Beta, Omega (Boy triplets who worked well together), Mastermind (his right hand), Blaze (teen boy who was pyromaniac), Rider (an excellent get away driver), Ruby, Sapphire (a girl couple well known for police intelligence), Rouge (a retired secret agent), and Sniper (an excellent gun shooter) started to question his motives, and decided to rebel. The ten members started to create a plan in order to take over Rabbit Stalker, because they found out that he had kept secrets from them. However, Rabbit Stalker was always one step ahead of them, and set the whole base on fire. He locked them up, and let them burn. Since that happened, he never trusted anyone else, until he met The Watcher. Recruiting New Members The Watcher Rabbit Stalker heard of the The Watcher creating chaos in Los Angeles, and decided to travel to Los Angeles to recruit him. Rabbit Stalker stalked The Watcher for weeks, until he found a moment to strike. He was able to kidnap The Watcher, and found out who was really behind the mask. The Watcher grew angry at Jungwon, because of him, The Watcher was now revealed. In order to keep his identity a secret, The Watcher vowed to work with Jungwon, and one wrong move can ruin The Watcher’s image as a murderous stalker. 'Razor ' Razor was well known for being the bloodthirsty murder in Japan, and that had caught the eye of Rabbit Stalker. He wanted someone who can truly get the job done in a second, and someone who has experience with murdering. He traveled to Japan, with The Watcher in order to stake out Razor. She was in the middle of a problem, as a police officer found her in a dead-end. Rabbit Stalker, and The Watcher were able to take down the police forces, and lead a hand to Razor. Razor did not want to partake in the organization, as she had her own goals. To have everyone know she is a good girl. In order to have her part of the group, Jungwon was able to manipulate Razor into thinking he knew she was a good girl, and if she joined the group, everyone would know she’s a good girl. Razor decided to join the group, and soon fell in love with Rabbit Stalker. He hates Razor due to her imagining they are together, however he still wants her in the organization, because she is a useful member. 'Photographer ' Unlike the other members, who he had won over in a second, Photographer aka Cosme Lyon was a well known photographer in France. Rabbit Stalker wanted him, in order to have extra eyes around the world. So, with Razor and The Watcher, he set out to France in order to find Photographer. Cosme Lyon at the time was dating the love of his life Belladonna, and did not want to put her in harm. So, Rabbit Stalker decided to kidnap Belladonna in order to force Cosme to work with him. Photographer grew scared, and now works with Rabbit Stalker in fear due to Belladonna’s health. 'Crush ' Ainosuke was known as his alias Crush in Japan. In fact, Razor and he worked together for a murdering of a young woman. So, Razor wanted him to join the group too. Crush did not want to take part of it, because he felt like Rabbit Stalker was very fishy about something. However, Rabbit Stalker reasurred him, that he needed him in order to murder people he believed was deemed unworthy for the world. Rabbit Stalker was also able to manipulate him to work with him, and he claimed working with him, can bring back Hikari. Since, Crush wanted Hikari back, he agreed to work with him. Early Cases The Murder of Chan-woo Shin Chan-woo Shin was murdered on April 19th 2018. There was foul play leading up to his death. He was found murdered in the alleyway next to his house. There were photographs of his death around his body, and signs of struggle. It has been found that he was complaining to his family prior to his death, that he felt like he was being stalked. His family wanted justice to the murders, so Rabbit Stalker decided to send a letter in Chan-woo’s blood (written by The Watcher) to the police, explaining how they murdered Chan-woo, and that everyone in Korea will know who The Prowlers are. The Suicide of Antoinette Page On August 24, 2018, the body of 15 year old Antoinette Page was found in the bathroom of her house. It appeared she slit her own wrists with razors, and red thread around her neck. The French police believed there was foul play due to the fact she was not in fact suicidal, according to her family members. In fact, they truly believe there was foul play, because of the red thread wrapped around her neck was found similar to the women found murdered in Japan. The police concluded someone who also murdered women in Japan had come to France to murder Antoinette. Rabbit Stalker grew happy, as the whole world was finding out about the group The Prowlers. Facts/Trivia * It’s known now to the world The Prowlers exists * The name Prowlers was from The Watcher’s idea * The Watcher is the very first member since the death of the old group * Crush is the very last member from the group * The oldest in the group is in fact Razor * The youngest in the group is ironically their leader Rabbit Stalker * The Watcher and Photographer are partners * Razor and Crush are partners * The group is split into two parts, the first is Stalkers, and the second is Silencers (Murderers) * Rabbit Stalker has The Watcher as his second hand, because he trusts him more than anyone else * Everyday Rabbit Stalker plans the murdering and stalking for the group * They are known for primarily attacking South Korea, France, and Japan * The reason why Bachelor and Kitsune are allies of The Prowlers is because Rabbit Stalker wanted to recruit them to the group, however they both declined and chose to become allies instead * Many secret agents try their best to crack down The Prowlers however are unsuccessful * It's unknown where their base is located, however the agents believe they are located in Daejeon, South Korea Category:Team